


Mrs. Norris

by Kejonida



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kejonida/pseuds/Kejonida
Summary: Argus Filch reflects on Mrs. Norris after she is petrified.





	Mrs. Norris

Argus Filch had never been more angry in his entire life. He had never felt this type of pain before. His cat had been petrified, but Filch thought that she was as good as dead. Dumbledore said she would be fine, but he just didn’t know if that was true. 

His best friend in the whole world had been petrified. Some cruel child, and he knew it was a student no matter what Dumbledore said, had used his cat’s tail like a rope and tied her to a torch pole. When he found out who did this he was going to use their long intestines as a rope and tie them to the ceiling in the Great Hall. 

Mrs. Norris was his best friend and the only good thing in his life. If she died he didn’t know what he would do. She made his hellish life bearable and now she was gone and she might never come back. Severus Snape was walking home after a long day of interrogations from the Dark Lord. Dumbledore had better appreciate the lengths he went to for him. He just hoped that the Dark Lord trusted him now.


End file.
